The Club of Lonely Hearts
by AirI'am
Summary: Por un cretino que rompió su corazón, Kayla había entendido que se merecía algo mejor. De modo que, en efecto, debería darle las gracias por ser un completo idiota, ya que le ha hecho abrir los ojos y ver finalmente lo que era mejor para ella. Pero no le debía nada, que lo sepan. Menos la creación de ese club, que fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios.

 **Summary:** Por un cretino que rompió su corazón, Kayla había entendido que se merecía algo mejor. De modo que, en efecto, debería darle las gracias por ser un completo idiota, ya que le ha hecho abrir los ojos y ver finalmente lo que era mejor para ella. Pero no le debía nada, que lo sepan. Menos la creación de ese club, que fue lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.

 _Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Los hijos de Apolo" del foro El Monte Olimpo_ _._

* * *

 _ **The Club of Lonely Hearts**_

* * *

 _Yo, Kayla Audrey Monroe,_ _juro solemnemente no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida escolar._

 _De acuerdo, tal vez cambie de opinión en unos tres años o cuando asista a la Universidad; pero, hasta entonces, he acabado los rollos con los chicos. Pueden ser peor que los monstruos, ¡y lo dice una semidiosa con experiencia! La mayoría son unos mentirosos y unos estafadores. La escoria de la Tierra (seguro son hijos de Gea)._

 _Algunos parecen agradables, claro; pero en cuanto consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y pasan al objetivo siguiente._

 _Así que he terminado._

 _No más chicos._

 _Punto final._

…

A ver, rebobinemos la cinta un poco…

Kayla Monroe, 14 años. Normal si se pasaba por alto el hecho de que era hija del dios de la verdad, los oráculos, la música, etc. Así que cuando no estaba mordiendo el polvo en la arena, escalando paredes de lava y enrollándose en peleas contra males ancestrales de la humanidad en los periodos vacacionales, era una chica cualquiera que asistía a una secundaria regular.

Su madre era dueña de una de las galerías de arte del Times Square. Vivía en la isla de Manhattan, específicamente en el barrio SoHo. Otras cosas que Kayla podía agregar sobre ella: que no funcionaba sin una taza de mocachino en la mañana, que tenía el hábito de ponerse a limpiar cuando se sentía ansiosa o culpable, y que le gustaban muchísimo los Beatles, quienes irónicamente resultaron ser medio hermanos de su única hija. Ésta nunca se lo comentó a su madre porque no quería meter el dedo en la llaga, tampoco quería que su pasatiempo más reconfortante (cantar a voz de grito sus éxitos cuando estaba en casa) se volviese una actividad agridulce o autodestructiva. Suficiente fue para la mujer enterarse que había copulado con un dios, que su hija era un imán de monstruos y para rematar, que tenía una superviviente a dos guerras cantando _Here Come the Sun_ cada mañana en el baño del loft donde vivían.

Ya saben, lo usual.

Kayla no solía tener pensamientos feministas de ningún tipo. De hecho, nunca le habían incomodado los chicos; convivía con aproximadamente veintitrés especímenes masculinos perfectamente contemplables al ojo femenino y compartía litera con ellos cada verano desde los doce. Estaba acostumbrada a ellos. De hecho, muchos decían que era como uno más, cosa que ni la alagaba ni insultaba su feminidad. Claro que estos eran sus medios hermanos, así que no calificaban como chicos-chicos. No eran chicos, como, en plan de hombres, sino muchachos que podían llegar a ser sus amigos o apreciados en plan fraternal tirando a seres-irritantes-con-hábitos-fastidiosos. Eran chicos en plan Bob Esponja.

Pero Kayla no tenía problemas con los chicos-pantalones-cuadrados. Tenía problemas con los chicos-hombres-mono, aquellos _homo sapiens_ repartidos por el mundo mortal a diestra y siniestra como una pandemia más trillada que la del virus del Apocalipsis Zombie. Esos que te encontrabas fácilmente en cada escuela secundaria.

La mayoría eran unos grandísimos idiotas. Y no lo decía porque fuera la rarita con dislexia molestada por los populares e ignorada por los chicos del equipo de fútbol, que no lo era; en realidad su estatus era bastante aceptable para el estándar de semidiós, ni popular ni marginada. ¿Se metía en problemas? Claro, eso no podía evitarse, pero al menos no andaba atrayendo calamidades legendarias cada bendito año como Percy Jackson.

Volviendo al tema, lo decía porque los chicos-hombres-mono eran idiotas y punto.

Según el todopoderoso orden natural de las cosas, la estructura social de cada escuela funcionaba de la siguiente manera:

 _1\. Los chicos populares se juntan con los chicos populares, los chicos raros son molestados por todos. El resto sigue la corriente por miedo, para no alterar el status quo._

 _2\. Los chicos son amigos de los chicos, las chicas son amigas de las chicas; un chico y una chica no pueden ser amigos._

 _3\. Las chicas botan a sus amigas por los chicos, los chicos botan a las chicas por sus amigos u otras chicas._

Había varias reglas más, por supuesto, pero nos concentraremos en esas tres ya que son las relacionadas con el problema. El caso es que Kayla sabía de la existencia de esas reglas no escritas, pero, como todos, las ignoraba hasta que llegaba el momento inminente de la revelación: cuando te rompían el corazón de forma tan monumental que lo único que querías hacer era escapar de todo. Huir del chico, huir de la escuela, huir de la ciudad. Del amor. Para luego darse cuenta de que el bastardo no le merecía, que no estaba a su altura y podía tener algo mejor.

Desgraciadamente, esa era una epifanía que le pasaba a 1 de cada 40 chicas, tras un promedio de cuatro rupturas en los institutos norteamericanos.

Por suerte, a diferencia las mujeres promedio, Monroe la había tenido a la primera.

Todo empezó por un chico llamado Alejandro (sí, como la canción de Lady Gaga). Era uno de los pocos estudiantes con ascendencia latina de su secundaria, y no siempre fue un hombre-mono. Antes, cuando Kayla todavía no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que el tipo de la lira y las rimas era su papá, solía ser un chico simpático y sensible. Asistieron a la primaria juntos. Eran buenos amigos y bastante unidos, al punto en que todos creían que acabarían saliendo, incluidos ellos mismos. Todo parecía perfecto. Es decir, les gustaban las mismas cosas, tenían los mismos amigos, se sentaban en la misma mesa a la hora del almuerzo y se divertían juntos pasando el rato dentro o fuera de la institución.

Entonces ella fue llevada al Campamento Mestizo al término de sexto grado, justo cuando Alejandro comenzó a practicar para las pruebas del equipo de fútbol de séptimo, ya que aspiraba a una beca deportiva en la secundaria; por consiguiente, se convirtió en el esclavo de los jugadores a inicios del año escolar y tuvo que hacer cosas estúpidas para ganarse la aprobación de estos. En algún punto indeterminado los gérmenes de tales seres inmundos infectaron sus neuronas, las pudrieron y Alejandro se convirtió en un idiota. Empezó a sentarse con ellos en su mesa de la cafetería, dar excusas cuando ella le pedía que hicieran equipos para alguna clase, la evitaba en los pasillos. Seguía visitándola en casa, y seguían quedando fuera de la escuela, así que no le dio la importancia que debía a esos cambios.

Ella suponía que se trataba de una simple fase. Para Kayla, todo ese rollo acabaría cuando él consiguiera entrar en el equipo. Una vez tuviera asegurado su lugar, creía que volvería a ser el de siempre y regresaría a su lado. Pero no fue así. Alejandro quedó en el equipo, mas las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes. Por más que las actividades extraescolares juntos se mantuvieran, muchas veces le daban un plantón por salir con "los chicos".

Fue entonces cuando debió preguntarse ¿Cuándo pasaron de ser «nosotros» a «tú y yo» y posteriormente «los chicos y yo»? Pero no lo hizo, y dejó que las cosas siguieran así hasta el octavo grado.

Ella solamente veía al muchacho hacerse más alto, más guapo y sexy. No veía al cretino en formación, que cada día eliminaba más de esa persona que alguna vez fue amigo cercano suyo. Típica ceguera de la chica enamorada. Y bueno, para terminar de volver inminente la situación, las hormonas empezaron a meterse. Las bromas y los golpes en plan amistoso se volvieron coqueteos. Las miradas cómplices implicaban mucho más. Por suerte, a su parecer, no tenían la edad para que empezaran a latir otras cosas detrás del cortejo que comprometieran más la situación. Como sexo. Dioses, no. Esa fue la razón por la que lo que sea que tuvieron, se acabó.

Bueno, no exactamente. Fue porque Alejandro empezó a divulgar mentiras sobre ella con los del equipo de fútbol, quienes habían descubierto que se veían después de clases. Resulta que, para salvar su reputación —porque para colmo se avergonzaba de ella—, éste mintió diciendo que era su novia; las pullas empezaron junto a la presión social por 'salir' con alguien que 'no era del clan', así que cuando algún neandertal pervertido preguntó si ya lo habían hecho, él mintió y dijo que ya se habían acostado varias veces. Naturalmente, los hombres consideraban una fácil a Monroe tras semejantes injurias y empezaron con un acoso sexual indisimulado, creyendo que se metería a la cama de alguno.

Se enteró de todo gracias a la poca discreción de los jugadores de fútbol en las gradas durante las prácticas. Fue cuando venía de matar a una Empusa colada en el equipo de animadoras en el vestuario de las chicas, para tener una vista agradable de cuerpos masculinos sudados que borrase la experiencia de aniquilar a un monstruo; pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue el descubrimiento de que tenía otro monstruo a su lado, metafóricamente hablado.

Con toda la madurez que una chica de catorce puede poseer, Kayla pacientemente esperó a que fuese la última semana de clases para su venganza. Entonces, al fin del curso, y por consiguiente el último día que estaría en Manhattan antes de partir al Campamento Mestizo, dejó caer su furia sobre el pobre diablo. Aprovechó que era viernes y Alejandro tenía el partido que cerraría el semestre y la temporada, por lo que se metió a su habitación mientras sus padres y él estaban en el juego, dejó un pescado muerto en su armario, cama y escritorio, y escribió con pintura en aerosol en las paredes de su cuarto:

 _«Tu relación con KAM, duerme con los peces»._

Venganza al más puro estilo de Margo Roth Spiegelman, señores.

Tras eso acabamos donde empezamos: con la hija de Apolo declarando abstinencia de chicos en su diario, el estéreo a todo volumen un viernes por la noche y cantando un mix de canciones deprimentes de Miley Cyrus, que comenzaba por _Wrecking Ball_ y terminaba en _Goodbye._ Iba a mitad de _When I Look At You_ , cuando su madre entró a la habitación con el kit necesario para superar rupturas: un par de latas de Coca-Cola, barras de chocolate, un paquete de bombones rellenos con crema de avellana, palitos de queso, Cheetos y otras cosas que le provocarían un inminente brote de acné. Pero nada de eso importaba, justo ahora le valían verga los carbohidratos.

Y de todas formas adelgazaría durante el verano lo que subiera de peso ese fin de semana.

—Ese mequetrefe no sabe lo que se pierde —si había algo por lo cual debía estar agradecida era que su mamá no fuera de las que soltaban sermones ni criticaran sus errores, siendo su lema que siempre se podía sacar una lección de todo lo malo que te arrojara la vida, y que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Aunque dicha filosofía no evitaba su actuar arbitrario, pues bien que sin chistar se ofreció para llevar a su hija en auto y esperar a que acabase su ajuste de cuentas—. Descuida, cielo. Todo irá bien —la rodeó con sus brazos tras dejar las cosas en el suelo de la habitación, donde la adolescente estaba tirada en pose de feto y con la vista fija en la pared—. Todos nos estrellamos algunas veces en la vida, pero siempre nos levantamos y volvemos a emprender la marcha.

Kayla parpadeó para retener las lágrimas.

—Tienes razón—dijo, aunque en ese momento creía que era una mentira para hacerla sentir mejor.

Se sentía utilizada, engañada y sobre todo, humillada. Aquello que había deseado y creído correcto desde siempre la terminó lastimando a niveles inimaginables. Y era injusto, porque pensaba que no había hecho nada para merecerlo; una parte de ella estaba tan furiosa por su suerte que quería llenar el techo de la Cabaña 10 con papel higiénico y prenderle fuego nada más pisar Long Island Sound.

…

—Mamá, _tienes_ razón —y el descubrimiento vino a la mañana siguiente, cuando la irritación en los ojos jodía más que la miopía de Jason, y tenía las vías respiratorias más obstruidas que Percy en el Cieno de Alaska—. Merezco algo mejor. No, todas las mujeres merecemos algo mejor —se corrigió—. Merecemos alguien que nos valore, alguien en quien valga la pena pensar; no un cretino que nos utilice como si fuéramos objetos, se avergüence de nosotros y nos difame.

—Me siento orgullosa, hija —por lo menos estaba dispuesta a superar el asunto, suficiente razón para aplaudirle.

—Sólo… desearía que no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso a mitad del viaje en carretera.

—Siempre podemos regresar —sugirió la señora Monroe.

Por unos segundos, Kayla contempló la idea: quedarse en casa, luchar, dar la cara… de repente sintió un tirón en el estómago. No quería saber más de Alejandro, ni de ningún chico en realidad.

—Mejor no —suspiró—. Además, me darán por muerta en el campamento —no era ninguna broma, eso ambas lo sabían; no asistir al Campamento Mestizo era lo mismo que darse de baja, pues no había muchos sitios seguros en el exterior donde poder estar a salvo—. Y no puedo dejar de lado mi formación. Ningún chico va arruinar mi desempeño, y menos alguien que no me merece.

Su madre asintió.

—Te quiero, Kayla. Y sabes que te apoyo en todo.

Aquello no hacía ni falta decirlo.

Desde siempre, su madre le había sido incondicional. Cuando demostró ser más talentosa que los chicos de su edad para el dibujo, no dudó en anotarla en un curso para desarrollar su don. Éste solamente admitía a jóvenes de trece en adelante, pero su mamá insistió tanto que a la muchachita le dieron un cupo; todo porque no le parecía justo que un puñado de perras elitistas no se percatase del talento de su bebé y se negaran a expandir sus horizontes. Gracias a eso, Kayla demostró su valía en cada exposición de arte al aire libre, siendo sus obras el centro de atención; también lo hizo al ganar varios concursos que les recomendaban sus tutores. De hecho, en uno particular, un escritor usó uno de sus dibujos como la portada de su libro.

Así que sabía que las palabras de su mamá eran sinceras, algo con lo que siempre podía contar.

Y por un segundo, simplemente oírla a ella, saber que estaba ahí… la hicieron sentir menos miserable que hace unos minutos, y tener menos vergüenza de sí misma.

…

Primera semana en el Campamento Mestizo y seguía sintiéndose dolida por lo ocurrido, mas no dejó que aquello le afectara. Se prometió a sí misma una cosa, e iba a cumplirla: no más chicos. Es decir, no más en plan romántico. Podía hablar con chicos, ser amiga de los chicos… pero no iba a salir con ellos. No iba a darles la oportunidad de romperle el corazón otra vez.

Por irónico que suene, justamente cuando Kayla había adoptado semejante resolución, no hacía más que atraer hombres cuando antes estos solamente la ignoraban. Era como si tuviera un rótulo de neón sobre la cabeza que dijese «¡Chica prohibida, aquí!» y todos esos idiotas iban gustosos a su encuentro para probarse a sí mismos que podían conquistarla. Los rechazaba, por supuesto; pero ellos no parecían captar el mensaje.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en una hija de Afrodita? —le dijo Victoria en las duchas, la tercera mañana de la segunda semana—. Quiero decir, siempre fuiste guapa y tienes un cuerpazo, pero ahora están como que demasiado alborotados, y empieza a joderme que te miren como un pedazo de carne… espero no haber sonado como una lesbiana incestuosa —añadió rápidamente al final.

—Descuida —le sonrió—. Sé cómo esos idiotas me miran, pero no le voy a dar el placer a ningún hombre de salir conmigo. Terminé con los líos amorosos, Vicky. No más chicos, no más corazón roto.

—¡No!

—Sí —asintió mientras se secaban. A Monroe se la sudaba si el resto de sus hermanas escuchaban la plática, total si se corría la noticia dejaría en claro su posición—. Mira, el caso es que los tipos de secundaria son unos idiotas…

—No te discuto eso —suspiró—. En abril salí con éste chico, Tobías, era bastante lindo y todo —Victoria era dos años mayor que Kayla, aunque había llegado al campamento apenas el año pasado; por lo menos en cuestiones de amor tenía más experiencia—. Pero jugaba a los dos bandos.

La castaña se indignó.

—¿Te engañó con otra chica?

—Me engañó con un chico —okay, no sabía que decir ante semejante revelación—. Estaban enrollándose totalmente en el baño del segundo piso en una fiesta. No tengo problemas con los chicos gays, me agradan y son divertidos, como Will, aunque creo que él es bi… _whatever,_ el punto es que no me importa quién les guste, simplemente no me hace gracia que me vean la cara de estúpida. Me habría ahorrado un chasco si el idiota hubiera sido sincero conmigo, incluso podríamos haber quedado como amigos.

—Al menos no se jugó una apuesta con su grupo de amigotes para ver en cuánto tiempo te quitaría la virginidad —ambas dieron un respingo junto a un salto al fijarse que las chicas se habían juntado a su alrededor, interesadas en el tema—. No lo consiguió, por supuesto.

—A mí me dejaron después del orgasmo.

—A mí me botaron por un mensaje de texto, ¿pueden creer semejante desfachatez?

—A mí me coqueteó todo el semestre, pero apenas apareció una chica buenita de Francia no volvió a mirarme.

Y así estuvieron, compartiendo experiencias de sus desastres con los individuos de testosterona, por lo menos hasta que las chicas de Deméter llegaron a sacarlas a patadas por estar enclaustradas en los baños durante su turno.

…

Tras semejante mañana de revelaciones, las chicas de la Cabaña 7 acordaron una clase de intervención. Por lo que, una hora antes de apagarse las luces, todas se colocaron de pie frente a la puerta de su cabina, impidiendo así que cualquier hombre pudiera escaparse.

—Chicos, los amamos —inició Victoria—. ¿Lo saben, verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —suspiró Austin desde su cama.

—Asegurarnos de que nuestros hermanitos no son unos neandertales —fue Kayla la que se plantó al frente de la formación, pues ella había sido la que (quisiera o no) empezó semejante movimiento—. Miren, no queremos decir que todos los hombres son unos idiotas…

—Pero tienen fama de cretinos, y por mucho.

—A mí no me metan en esto —Will se lavó las manos de inmediato, intuyendo para dónde iba la cosa—. Todos aquí se dan por enterados que estoy de cabeza por Nico desde el final de la Titanomaquia, y apenas me acaba de noticear cuando pateamos el trasero de Gea.

—Descuida, Solace, sabemos que eres un buen chico.

—Y que el culo de Di Angelo es tuyo —hubo risas tras oír aquello.

—¡¿Lo ven?! ¡De ese tipo de cosas es de las que hablamos! —dijo Victoria—. Esos comentarios sexistas, son la primera señal.

—¿Sexistas? —parpadeó uno—. Se llama molestarse entre hermanos, Vicky.

—¿Y no has pensado cómo se sentiría Nico si oyera esas cosas? —replicaron al unísono el líder de cabina y su hermana, sorprendiéndose mutuamente y haciendo reír al resto—. Fuera de bromas —continuó Will—, lo que las chicas dicen es verdad. A nadie le gusta que lo traten como un objeto. ¿Qué pensaría Nico de mí si los oyera comentar esas cosas fuera de la cabaña? —nadie contestó, aunque la respuesta flotaba en el aire y a ninguno le gustaba; Nico seguramente no escucharía a Will si intentaba explicarle la verdad, tal vez huiría del campamento otra vez o simplemente se alejaría de su hermano para siempre. Lo que fuere, no acabaría bien para ninguno.

Los chicos compartieron miradas brevemente, para que luego Austin se pusiera de pie como embajador de la paz.

—Miren —empezó—, no sabemos por qué están en este repentino plan de mafia, ni por qué empezaron a tomarse a pecho estos comentarios que _siempre_ hemos estado haciendo… —antes de que cualquier fémina (y Solace, que a partir de ese momento empezó a contar como chica) se alzara en protesta, éste levantó las manos para que le dejaran acabar su oración—. Pero vamos a parar si eso las incomoda.

—… ¿Lo harán? —obviamente, ninguna esperaba que ellos cedieran de buenas a primeras.

—Claro —Austin se encogió de hombros—. Como dije, no es nada profundo, solamente joda superficial. Los chicos somos así, nos saludamos con groserías al estilo de «perra», «ramera», «bastardo» y una sarta de palabras obscenas más, pero sabemos que no es en serio.

—Puede que nos falte tacto para decir las cosas —admitió uno—. Pero eso no significa que lo que digamos sea precisamente lo que queremos decir.

—A veces no sabemos cómo decir las cosas, por lo que solamente decimos la primea que se nos viene a la cabeza. La cual, aclaro, _jamás_ es la adecuada para nada.

—Y viéndolo desde su perspectiva… —añadió un tercero—, no me gustaría arruinar la no-relación de Will, ni la de nadie aquí, por una simple broma. Eso no es cool.

Exactamente aquella era la respuesta que las féminas querían escuchar.

—Aww, chicos, ¡los amamos!

—Sí, sí. Somos asombrosos. Ahora lárguense a dormir.

…

La mañana siguiente, Kayla tenía muchas cosas que reflexionar debido a sus hermanos. Pero no tuvo tiempo sino hasta su hora libre, en la que se disponía a perderse en un punto oculto de la playa; existía un sitio al que solía ir a pensar cuando todo lo demás la hartaba, o simplemente necesitaba estar sola.

Lo que no esperó fue encontrarse a la consejera de Afrodita, hecha un ovillo y llorando desconsolada en ese mismo sitio.

Dudó algunos minutos antes de acercarse, pues no sabía cómo tomaría la muchacha su intromisión. Empero, cuando escuchó el nombre de Jasón, supo que debía actuar.

—Hola.

Al principio, Piper se había sobresaltado. Siguiendo la típica rutina de negación, excusa y desenmascarar, fue que finalmente se pudo llegar al meollo del asunto. Y vaya que no era precisamente algo pequeño.

—¡¿Rompieron?! —no se lo creía.

Piper y Jason parecían una pareja feliz que había estado junta desde toda la vida. Bueno, en realidad empezaron poco después de su primera misión, que fue apenas llegaron al Campamento Mestizo; pero para un semidiós eso es igual a desde siempre.

La cherokee no era la clásica novia para los chicos con apariencia de mariscal de campo como Jason. En realidad, era todo lo contrario. Guapa, eso sí, pero siempre había luchado por no parecerlo; por alguna razón que no entendía, no le gustaba verse guapa, aunque a leguas se notaba que fallaba miserablemente. Era exactamente lo contrario a sus hermanos, razón por la que Drew Tanaka se la había jurado desde que se conocieron, avergonzada de que esa chica fuese su hermana (también celosa por semejante espécimen masculino con que el arribó y su ventaja con él).

—Yo tuve la culpa —dijo McLean, mirando al lago, o al menos aparentándolo; tenía los ojos tan repletos de lágrimas que difícilmente podría ver algo—. Siempre fui demasiado apegada a él, lo admito. Me obsesioné desde el instante en que me enteré de que nuestra relación era una farsa.

—¿Cómo?

—Fue cosa de Hera —contestó con voz rasposa—. Antes de… todo esto, ella manipuló la niebla, y me hizo creer que Jason y yo éramos novios desde hace un tiempo, cuando apenas lo conocí esa mañana que llegué al campamento. Pero yo no podía aceptarlo —dijo—. Creía que era una mentira, porque me sentía atraída a Jason… fue Annabeth la que me hizo caer en cuenta de lo falso que era todo, pues no sabía nada sobre él —hipó—. Entonces me empeñé en gustarle porque se veía tan encantador y apuesto, y… de alguna manera sucedió. Me sentí muy feliz al lograr mi objetivo. Pero cuando comenzamos a salir… toda la seguridad que había juntado se fue por la borda, así de fácil. Me preocupaba cada vez que Jason no me contaba sobre sus memorias a medida que las iba recuperando. Me sentía celosa porque no sabía si existía alguna chica aguardando por él. Así que el miedo se apoderó de mí. Cancelaba todos mis planes para poder quedar con Jason. ¡Hasta desplazaba a Leo por él! —sollozó, tapándose la cara con ambas manos—. Oh dios, ¡Leo! Él fue mi mejor amigo durante dos años, y yo lo dejé botado varias veces para irme a coquetear. No sé cómo pudo soportar todo eso. No estuve para él en sus crisis importantes, apenas y me fijé en su dolor… y cuando me contó su historia, yo no dije nada. NADA. Me siento tan estúpida. Quiero pedirle perdón y ahora… —se mordió el labio inferior—. Ahora no está, es tarde para arrepentirse. Me volví una de esas niñitas patéticas cuyas vidas giran en torno a sus novios, y estoy sola.

—Piper…

Honestamente, Monroe no sabía que decir. Pero otra vez no pudo evitar fijarse en lo injusto que era el mundo.

Seguramente nadie se preocuparía por Jason. Candidatas a novia no le faltaban, es más, probablemente consiguiera una nueva en la siguiente media hora; pero de no ser así, no pasaría nada. La elección era suya. Salir o no salir. Dejar o no dejar. Ésta chica o aquella, o ambas. Los chicos podían elegir, y siempre quedaban bien parados.

Pero a Piper la tratarían como mercancía defectuosa. Ella era la víctima. La persona desconsolada, la sombra de lo que había sido.

Cuando se hablara del asunto, seguramente la gente chocaría palmas para celebrar la libertad de Jason, o comentarían que fue el primero en despachar y no ser despachado por una chica de la Cabaña 10.

En cuanto a Piper, sus hermanos (los amigos de Drew) seguramente hablarían de ella a sus espaldas, o peor, en su cara. Como si debiera avergonzarse por haberse quedado sin pareja. Como si fuera una deshonra. Como si no mereciera ser hija de la diosa del Amor y la belleza por haberse quedado sin novio.

No podía ser más injusto.

—Jason es muy gentil, ¿sabes? —la cherokee sorbió por la nariz, esbozando una sonrisa triste. Aquella declaración sin duda sorprendió a la hija de Apolo—. Siempre lo ha sido desde que lo conocí, incluso cuando no sabía quién era yo —explicó—. Al cortar conmigo se disculpó muchas veces, pero también fue honesto. Me dijo que no quería seguir haciendo lo que la gente esperaba de él solamente por ser el hijo de Júpiter. Comportarse como un chico ejemplar y perfecto, aunque no lo era, solamente porque temía decepcionar a otros. Me dijo que me merecía algo mejor que él, quien apenas estaba descubriendo su propia identidad y hasta hace poco no sabía lo que quería; también dijo que era injusto que yo tuviera semejantes retrocesos por su culpa. Me dijo cosas tan bonitas, Kayla… como si él tuviera la responsabilidad de todo, y yo fuera la perfecta. Incluso rompiendo conmigo fue dulce —suspiró—. En realidad, presentía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Después de la Gigantomaquia empezó a cambiar para bien, mas nuestra relación se hizo monótona. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que éramos simplemente amigos que se tomaban de la mano y se besaban, pero no se tenían la confianza suficiente para compartir algo más. Sabía que tarde o temprano notaríamos que no iba funcionar, mas intentábamos ignorarlo porque habíamos pensado que nuestro destino era estar juntos y que nos casaríamos, y todas esas chorradas de pareja feliz.

—Puedo entender eso —dijo, para sorpresa ella.

Entonces le contó su historia. La morena había tenido la confianza suficiente para desahogarse con ella, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo?

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado contigo y Jason —prosiguió al acabar—. De verdad. Aunque no sé qué hacer, yo misma ando liada por culpa de ese energúmeno de Alejandro.

Piper emitió otro suspiro.

—Una parte de mí quiere continuar como si nada, así podría demostrarle a Drew que puedo manejar esto… pero apesta, ¿sabes? No quiero estar complaciendo a la gente, eso lo tengo claro. Jason no es el único harto. Yo igual no quiero tener que demostrarle nada a nadie.

—Sí, bueno; tampoco pienso volver a cometer el mismo error —declaró la más joven—. He decidido que, básicamente, he terminado con los chicos (por un tiempo, claro). Estoy harta de todo esto. Míranos, las dos llorando —en algún momento Kayla había empezado a derramar lágrimas también, recordando su historia. Después se sintió estúpida al darse cuenta de una cosa: Piper había dejado de llorar por Grace hace rato, ahora lloraba por ella. _Genial, Kayla. Genial_ —. ¿Y por qué? Porque decidimos confiar en un hombre —se limpió la cara con el borde de la camiseta, ya que no tenía pañuelo—. Caray, habría que formar un club —dijo, medio en broma y medio en serio.

—¿Un club? —las cejas de la nativo americana se elevaron— ¿Qué clase de club?

—Una hermandad de chicas —ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba diciendo—. No lo sé, algo como las Cazadoras de Artemisa, pero sin lo de la virginidad eterna ni la caza. La mayoría de ellas alguna vez tuvieron corazones rotos, pero ahora se dedican a partir otras cosas —ambas rieron por la tonta broma.

—Me parece una idea estupenda —asintió—. Aunque solamente veo un problema.

—¿Cuál?

Piper esbozó una sonrisa.

—No puedes abrir un club solamente con un miembro.

…

No tenía idea en lo que se convertiría su pensamiento al azar.

Al principio, eran solo Piper y ella. Se reunían en esa parte de la playa a la misma hora todos los jueves por la tarde, ya que era el único día en que coincidían para la hora libre. La noticia de la ruptura se esparció con la velocidad que echaban a correr a los Stoll, y por obviedad Kayla tuvo que ser el hombro en el cual McLean se pudiera desahogar con libertad durante toda una semana, hasta que volvió a retomar coraje para hacer frente a las miradas.

Ah, pero no se limitaron a consolar a la hija de Afrodita durante esos siete días. También hablaban de Monroe y sus problemas, y del club. Especialmente de esto último. Como no tenían nada mejor en lo que invertir el tiempo —y cualquier cosa era mejor que hacer caso a los murmullos, ojos indiscretos y demás. O peor: pensar en chicos—, se entusiasmaron con la idea de su hermandad femenina.

Primero eligieron un nombre: _The Club of Lonely Hearts._ ¿La idea? Provino de Kayla tras unir tres palabras del título de una canción de los Beatles. Además, englobaba bien su situación sentimental, por lo que quedó perfecto.

Después empezaron a inventar reglas y anotarlas en un cuaderno amarillo (el rosado les daba nauseas) unas pocas nada más, con algunas exageraciones y dramatismos que les parecieron graciosos.

Entonces, fueron planeando actividades. Nada muy extravagante: reunirse todos los jueves por la tarde, jugar algunos juegos, estar en los mismos equipos, ponerse al día y sentarse en el mismo espacio a la hora de la fogata. Como sucede cuando alguien se entusiasma notablemente con una idea, la inspiración empezó a llegar de manera espontánea, por lo que ni siquiera tenían que buscar una excusa para hablar.

A la segunda semana, Piper y Kayla ni siquiera pensaban en sus rupturas. De acuerdo, todavía les dolía bastante, pero los ratos buenos iban en aumento; tenían alguien con quien hablar, alguien que las entendía y eso las hacía sentir mejor. El campamento entero empezó a preguntarse cómo es que McLean parecía estar tan compuesta tras ser botada (aunque había quedado como amigos con Jason, pero la gente siempre oye lo que quiere y ya).

Fueron las hermanas de Monroe las que enfrentaron a la castaña para sacarle la sopa. Y para variar, fue en el único lugar libre de chicos: el baño.

—¡Me uno! —exclamó inmediatamente Victoria tras terminar de oír el cuento. Varias corearon entusiasmadas su grito—. Kayla, dime que puedo unirme a ustedes. La verdad es que también quiero darme un tiempo para mí, ¿sabes? Sé que el verano es época de coqueteo, besos robados, primeras veces y demás… pero quiero un descanso. Por una vez, no quiero estarme arreglando para un chico, sino para mí. Me quiero ver tan feliz como Piper y tú lucen en la fogata, cuando creen que nadie las está viendo.

—Yo también.

—Y yo.

—¡Igualmente!

Al principio se mostró confundida, sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando. Afortunadamente no duró mucho en ese estado.

—Seguro —sonrió—. ¡Cuantas más, mejor!

Por lo que el siguiente jueves tuvieron su primera reunión 'oficial'. En total eran siete chicas, Piper y Kayla. Las cinco añadidas eran todas hermanas de ésta última, quien al principio tuvo sus dudas sobre la reacción de su socia; pero al final no hubo nada de lo que preocuparse y la cherokee se familiarizó con ellas rápidamente. Aprender a tratar con un hijo de Apolo hacía que por defecto ya supieras amoldarte a los demás.

—Entonces, empecemos la reunión —declaró la poseedora de Charmspeak, con aire solemne—. He aquí —enseñó el soso cuaderno amarillo al que le pusieron pegatinas de emoticones y Hello Kitty, y cuyo título estaba escrito con barniz de uña azul eléctrico—, nuestro sagrado reglamento.

 **REGLAMENTO OFICIAL DE THE CLUB OF LONELY HEARTS.**

El presente documento expone las normas para las socias de The Club of Lonely Hearts. Todas las socias deberán aprobar los términos de este reglamento pues, de lo contrario, su afiliación quedará anulada automáticamente.

 _1\. Las socias están en su derecho de salir con chicos si bien nunca, jamás, olvidarán que sus amigas son lo primero y principal._

 _2\. A las socias no se les permite salir con cretinos, manipuladores, mentirosos, escoria en general o, básicamente, con cualquiera que no las trate como es debido. Y si lo hacen sin saberlo, todas deberemos putear al bastardo indiscriminadamente hasta que sienta el haberse metido con nuestro clan._

 _3\. Se exige a las socias que asistan a todas las reuniones de los jueves por la tarde. Ninguna socia excusará su presencia en la fecha señalada para las reuniones con objeto de citarse con un chico. Excepciones exclusivamente son las emergencias familiares, los días de pelo en mal estado, ataques al Campamento Mestizo y (no quieran los dioses otra mierda de esas) guerras._

 _4\. Las socias asistirán juntas, como grupo, a todos los eventos destinados a parejas incluyendo (pero no limitándose a) la fiesta de San Valentín, la noche del 4 de Julio en la playa, celebraciones varias y otros acontecimientos. Las socias podrán llevar a un chico como acompañante, pero el mencionado varón asistirá al evento bajo su propio riesgo._

 _5\. Las socias deben apoyar siempre a sus amigas, a pesar de las elecciones que éstas puedan hacer._

 _6\. Y sobre todo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, las socias utilizarán en contra de una compañera los comentarios realizados en el seno del club._

La violación de las normas conlleva la inhabilitación como socia, la humillación pública, los rumores crueles y la posible decapitación.

—¿Decapitación? —Victoria soltó una carcajada—. Suena bien. ¿Tengo que firmar en algún lado para obtener mi membresía o alguna prueba de iniciación? ¿Beber lágrimas de chico, acaso? A todo esto, ¿qué me dan por entrar? ¿Un cartoncito de descuentos por un yogurt?

—No. Pero contemplábamos la posibilidad de mandar a hacer camisetas a futuro —le dijo Kayla sin tomarse el humor de su hermana a mal, ella era así a fin de cuentas.

—Oh, ¡suena estupendo! —dijo otra de las chicas— ¿Montaríamos una especie de puesto de lavado de autos o algo para financiarlas?

Y desde aquel momento hasta que fue hora de la cena no pararon de conversar, bromear y reír por tonterías, como si fueran un montón de chicas normales. El club no era necesariamente para desahogarse sobre los chicos y las malas experiencias que les habían hecho pasar, sino para fomentar la amistad y apoyarse las unas a las otras; también porque, así como los chicos necesitaban espacio para ser chicos, las chicas necesitaban su propio sitio para ser chicas.

A los dos días, el rumor de sus reuniones ya corría por todo el bosque.

—¿Me puedo unir yo también? —lo supieron cuando una tímida Enebro llegó pidiendo membresía humildemente en la siguiente reunión—. Sé que estoy de novia con Grover y todo eso, pero a veces… no sé. Me siento sola. Y la mayoría de las dríades no me incluyen mucho en sus conversaciones; tampoco es que me pierda demasiado, eh. Así que, si no discriminan a las que tienen novio y eso, pues…

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Kayla rápidamente—. Bienvenida al club, Enebro.

—Sobre tu situación sentimental. Verás, aunque muchas aquí estamos en una cruzada revolucionara de abstinencia masculina, decidimos que a largo plazo tal vez mi madre volviera a hacer de las suyas —le introdujo Piper—. Así que las socias del club son libes de salir con chicos, bajo su propio riesgo por supuesto, las demás simplemente la apoyaremos; si algo sabemos todas aquí, es que en el corazón no se manda.

—Guay. ¿Y qué hacen para divertirse?

—Oh, solamente lo usual: sacrificios con carneros, muñecos vudú. Esas cosas insignificantes —todas rieron al ver palidecer a la dríade.

Y a la semana siguiente volvió a suceder.

—¿Puedo unírmeles, Pipes?

—¡¿Lacy?! —se sorprendió—. Yo, eh, claro. Ningún problema. Perdón, es que… no me lo esperaba.

—Lo sé, no soy exactamente el tipo de chica que se privaría de los hombres… pero también soy muy joven para amargarme por ellos, creo —sonrió, enseñando sus frenillos—. Resulta que el chico que me gustaba, Carter, aparentemente tiene novia.

—¡No!

—Sí —asintió—. Y bueno, quería superar eso, pero no sabía cómo. Entonces oí lo de tu club y… —sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa—. Te seguí, perdón. Es que, te vez tan radiante últimamente a pesar de haber roto con Jason… me da un poco de envidia.

—Oh, nena —Victoria palmeó un lugar libre a su lado—. Ven aquí y cuéntanos todo. En menos de una semana ni te acordarás de ese Carter.

—¿Quién?

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —vitorearon.

Y en un par de semanas más...

—Sé que esto parece raro, y que ni siquiera debería estar aquí… —Reyna estaba nerviosa y eso era inaudito, aunque razones le sobraban; se estaba exponiendo ante un montón de muchachas que no conocía (salvo Piper) para unirse a una hermandad de la cual apenas se acababa de enterar hace unas horas. ¿Y todo por qué? Por el troll de Nico (que por cierto estaba escondido a unos cuantos metros de ahí) quien la había traído vía viaje sombra tras ponerle al día con la ruptura de Piper y Jason, y la fundación de ese club que, en palabras de Di Angelo, le vendría como anillo al dedo. Ya tendrían unas palabras los dos cuando su humillación personal acabara—. Yo...

McLean ni siquiera la dejó terminar, pues a media frase ya la había apapachado y gritando sin parar:

—¡SOCIA!

El colmo fue cuando una cándida niñita, la que siempre atizaba el fuego en la hoguera en el área central de las cabañas, les pidió unirse.

—Despiden un calor tan agradable… —y ninguna sospechaba que la muchachita en cuestión era la mismísima señora Hestia, doncella eterna, diosa y protectora del fuego del hogar. Mejor así, porque de lo contrario les daría un ataque al entender la magnitud de su club.

Cuando una diosa te apadrina, no existe vuelta atrás.

Cada semana llegaban más chicas, por lo que se ampliaba la hermandad. Todas tenían historias diferentes, pero buscaban lo mismo: comprensión, superación, una mano amiga. Kayla sentía que estaba haciendo algo grande, algo bueno. Y le encantaba esa sensación.

Gracias al club, Miranda Gardner confesó que tenía problemas con la comida y dijo que había hecho que su padre la inscribiese en un grupo de apoyo, al que empezaría asistir volviendo del campamento.

Gracias al club, Lou Ellen tuvo valor de admitir que tenía disforia de género.

Gracias al club, Piper empezó a olvidarse de lo que otros pensaran. Comenzó a dejar de preocuparse sobre su imagen, de avergonzarse por ser guapa y temer que no la tomaran en serio por eso. Ella de hecho propuso ir de compras en una de las reuniones, sorprendiéndolas a todas.

Muchas creyeron que cuando acabara el verano, el club también lo haría; pero ninguna deseaba aquello. Así que, aún cuando el campamento terminó, The Club of Lonely Hearts siguió influenciando a cada uno de sus miembros. Si bien ahora no podían verse cada jueves, se mantenían en contacto mediante mensaje Iris, además de hacer el esfuerzo para reunirse una vez a la semana, al menos las que viviesen en la misma zona fuera del campamento. Así, por lo menos, siempre tendrían una amiga a la cual acudir.

Por el club, Lacy pudo aprobar sus exámenes de biología debido a la ayuda de Enebro tras una intensa sesión de estudios en una semana de puente. Y las chicas estuvieron para ella cuando por fin le quitaron los frenillos en abril (el consultorio dental estaba tan lleno que probablemente algunos clientes acabaron claustrofóbicos). Y también invadieron su baile de fin de curso, convirtiendo una típica fiesta de parejas en una salida de chicas.

Por el club, Kayla se había olvidado completamente de Alejandro. No sintió nada cuando lo volvió a ver a principios de noveno grado; ni dolor, ni resentimiento, ni siquiera ganas de putearlo intensamente. Lo había expulsado por completo de su sistema, de su mente y corazón.

Ninguna volvió a depender de un hombre para hacer sus planes. ¿Las plantaban? Tenían a las chicas. ¿Examen de un temario que alguna de las socias mayores ya había visto? ¡Sesión improvisada de estudio en casa de la novata! Además, siempre podían viajar a Long Island Sound, donde muchas de la hermandad las estarían esperando con los brazos abiertos.

…

 _Yo, Kayla Audrey Monroe, co-fundadora de The Club of Lonely Hearts, entendí algo éste verano._

 _Me merezco a alguien mucho mejor que el neandertal que rompió mi corazón. De modo que, en efecto, debería darle las gracias por ser un completo idiota, ya que me ha hecho abrir los ojos y ver finalmente lo que es mejor para mí._

 _En cierta manera, fue la forma de actuar de ese energúmeno lo que provocó la creación del club, que puedo decir sin mentir, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Pero no le debo nada, que lo sepan._

 _Al final, las personas que más me importan son mis amigas, y no la gente como él. Ni cualquier otro chico que no sepa valorar la suerte que tiene por salir con nosotras._

 _Porque ellos van y vienen._

 _Piper y yo fundamos algo asombroso. Hicimos un club donde las chicas pueden ser chicas, brindarse su amistad incondicionalmente y estar libres de las presiones que suponen las citas con los chicos._

 _Nosotras estaremos allí._

 _Cuando le rompan el corazón a una de las chicas, nosotras romperemos los huesos del cretino; cuando no tengamos a quien darle rosas por San Valentín, nos reuniremos y comeremos chocolate sin inhibiciones; cuando una necesite apoyo moral o una súper inyección de confianza, ahí estaremos con pancartas y pompones._

 _Porque un corazón solitario entiende a otro mejor que nadie._

* * *

Fin

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Sí, el título es de una canción de los Beatles. Bueno, parte de ella; la canción se llama Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Y doble sí, el one-shot está basado en un libro con el mismo nombre (del fic) que me encantó. De inmediato cuando acabé el libro recordé que, según el tío Rick, los Beatles eran hijos de Apolo. So, ya ven. Me dieron mucha cuerda y así acabamos.**

 **El apellido de Kayla lo elegí por un personaje del libro que me agradó, de ahí el apellido Monroe, pues es el del personaje. ¿De dónde salió "Audrey"? Bueno, esa historia es un poquito más larga. El nombre Audrey vino por Audrey Hepburn, la actriz que protagonizó «Breakfast at Tiffany's», y la referencia es directa a éste film porque Monroe (la del libro) regaló a sus amigas una pulsera de Tiffany's (sí, tanto rollo tras algo bien simple. Así soy, déjenme ser).**

 **Aclaro de antemano que la venganza de Kayla no tiene nada que ver con «The Club of Lonely Hearts», sino con un escrito de Jonh Green, llamado «Ciudades de Papel» que me leí hace un par de meses.**

 **Y... eso es todo, no tengo mucho más para decir aparte de "Espero les haya gustado", supongo.**


End file.
